


We want the same things, we dream the same dreams

by ashxtodd



Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Christmas Shopping, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gucci what the fuck man, I couldn't make myself write any angst imma be honest, Idiots in Love, M/M, NO CAPES, Scarves, This is all just fluff, Writer!Tim, teacher!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: "You act like you just met me" He snorts. "We've been dating for six months, you should know by now that ice cream in winter is the best""Have I ever told you that you're weird" He replies, a sly smile on his face, as he and Tim walk out of the store.OR: The one where Jason and Tim go Christmas shopping and accidentally end up in Gucci.Prompt: Scarf
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575553
Kudos: 91





	We want the same things, we dream the same dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So be warned that this is very cliche and is pure fluff, couldn't bring myself to write any angst tbh. So yeah enjoy. This is so platonic it's sickening God help me. 
> 
> Also I wrote this very quickly so there might be errors since it isn't that proofread.

“I’m so excited for Christmas!” Tim squeals, walking hand in hand with his boyfriend, Jason. 

They walk down the mall, looking like a chic couple - if Jason does say so himself. He wears his signature leather jacket, a white shirt underneath with ripped (from the knees) blue jeans. His combat boots complementing his overall outfit. 

Meanwhile Tim is wearing a grey hoodie, with a blue denim jacket on top, black jeans and white nikes. Jason's man really be looking like a snack. 

But, even though Tim is trying to look hot and what not, in Jason's eyes he just looks 'straight' up adorable. The height difference just adding more to it. 

Jason chuckles - resisting the urge to kiss Tim right there and then. “I can see that” He replies, obviously very amused with the stars Tim is seeing looking at all the things display outside the shops. “So do you have any idea about what you’re going to be getting for your family this year?” He asks, genuinely curious. 

Tim’s face drops at the question and suddenly guilt washes down on Jason’s face. _Well fuck_. “I-I don’t know. Don’t think I’ll even be going to their house this year, things aren’t exactly smooth between us at the moment.” He sighs. 

Jason and Tim have only been dating for maybe around six months? And he knows that Tim’s life with his parents is very...complicated. Tim had had enough of his parents' attitude. He had enough of them neglecting him. So he ran away from home, with a little bit of his savings (not taking his parent's money) and became a writer to start fresh. After all it is his passion. His parent's aren't exactly pleased with that and whenever they communicate it always ends up in a fight and Tim being sick of their bullshit and hanging up. So he doesn’t talk about it much and Jason doesn’t push him.

Jason puts a reassuring hand on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Babe, it’s settled then, you’re spending Christmas with my family this year” 

“No no it’s fine, I don’t want to intrude.” He says, smiling sadly. 

“Nonsense! You’re coming and that’s final, now come on let’s get some presents!” Jason says, dragging Tim into a clothing shop. 

  
  


“Okay okay slow down” Tim chuckles. Jason does what he’s told and slows down, to the point where he completely stops. “So what should we find first?” He asks, smiling

“Ugly Christmas sweaters or maybe some scarfs? I know how much you love scarfs” Replies Jason, giving Tim a toothy grin. 

“Okay then, I see the scarves already, they’re right behind you” He says, pointing at the collection of Christmas themed scarves on display.

They walk to the display of scarves like normal people - shocker. The display was filled with different colored scarves, but mostly they were green and red due to the christmas, but even the other colored scarves has christmas patterns on top of them. 

They're all so beautiful that he's sure that if Tim could, he would get all of them. 

They both go to opposite directions, looking at scarves that they might like. Jason's gaze moves from scarf to scarf, not really being that interested in them - not because they were boring, but because they weren't his type per se. 

Then a particular scarf catches his attention. It's a red scarf, golden embroidered patterns. He loves it. He takes it off its display and holds it, studying it with a very happy grin.

"Jay! Look at this!" He hears Tim. 

He turns around and looks at his short boyfriend holding a very _Tim_ scarf. Jason smiles. "You want it?" He asks. Tim nods eagerly, his happiness practically being radiated off of him. _Aw he's adorable_. "Well let's get it"

"You like anything?" Tim asks, eyeing the scarf in Jason's hands. 

"Yeah" He says, looking at the scarf in his hand.

"Okay let's get these" Tim nods, smiling. But before he moves, he looks at the price tag. "What the fuck!" Tim shrieks, but the music blasting mutes most of it. 

Jason raises an eyebrow. "What?" He inquires.

"This is 520 dollars! The fuck! Where even are we?!" Jason can hear Tim's heart breaking from here. _Damn he must really love that scarf_. 

Jason looks down to his price tag as well. His scarf also being 520 dollars respectively. "Gucci" Jason reads off the tag. "Oh God I accidentally brought us to Gucci, no wonder" He facepalms. His heartbreaking that they can't get these because looking at Tim, he's a shattered puppy - and that breaks his heart because he really loves his boyfriend (even if they haven't said they love each other yet).

"Let's get out of here" Tim says, crossing his arms. 

"I'm so sorry babe" He apologizes, feeling genuinely guilty. 

"It's not your fault Jay, besides it's fine, just get me some ice cream" Tim sighs. 

"But it's winter?" Jason replies with bewilderment.

"You act like you just met me" He snorts. "We've been dating for six months, you should know by now that ice cream in winter is the best" 

"Have I ever told you that you're weird" He replies, a sly smile on his face, as he and Tim walk out of the store. 

"Yes, but you love it, don't lie" Tim says playfully. 

_I love you._ "Yeah yeah whatever" Jason replies, putting his hands in his pockets, as he rolls his eyes. 

* * *

It's Christmas eve and Jason just can't find the perfect present for Tim. 

Everytime he thinks that he's found something that Tim would like, the memory of the day Tim's heart broke due to that expensive ass scarf plays in his head. That scarf really can't compare to anything else. 

It's just _that_ good. 

He knows pretty damn well that if Tim wanted to, he could buy that scarf with his parents money - after all they are billionaires. 

Truthfully, so can Jason. But like Tim, he doesn't want to use Bruce's money. Not because they have a rocky relationship or anything - if anything they're very close and Jason can't even imagine fighting with him - it's just that he likes working on his own and make his money. 

That's why he became a teacher. 

Of course Bruce wasn't so happy when that happened, but Alfred explained it to him and he realized that it's fine. Bruce has always told Jason that if he ever needed money, he could always come to him. 

Jason isn't exactly poor, so he doesn't need his money. 

He opens his phone, going on his account app. He checks his balance and sees that he has 1000 dollars sitting there still. 

_Okay then, it's settled._

He gets up from the couch in his apartment, putting on his jacket, as he heads towards the front door. 

Jason gets into the elevator of the building of his apartment and waits patiently. His phone vibrates. 

He takes it out of his pocket and sees that it's a text from Tim. He smiles. 

_Tim: I miss youuu_

Jason snorts and the old lady next to him looks up at him with a confused expression. Instead of paying attention to her, Jason replies to Tim. 

_Jason: You saw me like 4 hours ago_

He instantly gets a response. 

_Tim: But that was soooo long agooo_

Even from here, Jason can imagine that Tim is pouting. 

_Jason: Well I'm sure u can wait longer, You're coming over in like 2 hours anyway._

The elevator door opens. He looks up and heads out, going to find his car. 

_Tim: I hate this_

_Jason: Babe, come on it ain't that long_

_Tim: I knowww but stilll_

_Jason: You PMSing or smth??_

_Tim: thankfully not, I'm just in need of attention from my boyfriend._

_Jason: i need to go, go bother Kon._

_Tim: Fine._

Jason gets inside his car. He's realized that he's being a dick to Tim - but he has a reason, thankfully. 

He's been dating for six months now, and this is going to be their first Christmas together. He wants to make it special. He wants to make it a Christmas Tim will never forget. 

Jason doesn't know how he ended up falling for the guy this hard, but he did. 

All his life he thought love was just a word. He word people used to describe their feelings towards someone or something in an exaggerated way. The thing is, his mom Catherine always said she loved his dad Willis. Willis said he loved her. But let's just say their relationship was far from healthy and coming from Crime Alley, that's all he saw. 

Abuse. 

And fake declarations of love, so that people can get what they want. 

It was sickening. 

And even though Jason is a Romance novel fan, he still just thought love was only real in books. That was until he met Tim Drake. 

They met at a coffee shop, when they both bumped into each other, spilling coffee on each other's shirts. After that they frequently started meeting in that same coffee shop. Then they started chatting and eventually exchanged numbers. 

One day Jason invited Tim over for dinner. They were watching a movie and ended up kissing. Jason knew he had caught feelings for the guy when he saw him having a writer's block that one day in that coffee shop. His frustrated expression was priceless. 

But he figured, _it's just a crush._

Just a month ago he realized that this affair wasn't exactly casual and that he has actually caught the love bug. 

He parks in the parking lot of the mall. He walks fastly through the crowd of people getting last-minute Christmas presents - like him. But of course, not many people should be at Gucci, since this is a very middle class neighborhood. 

Thankfully, he's right. 

He walks into the store, going to the scarf section. His eyes immediately catch the certain scarf Tim was in love with. 

He sighs in relief that it isn't sold out yet. 

Jason grabs the scarf and heads straight for the counter. 

Since there's no the line, the person on the counter scans the item in less than ten seconds. "Is this all?" The guy asks. Jason nods. "That would be 550 dollars Sir, tax included" The guy says. 

He takes out his wallet from his left pocket. He carefully takes out his credit card and hands it over to the guy. The guy puts it in the machine, pressing a few buttons, before handing it over to him to put down his code. Jason complies. 

In a matter of seconds, Jason gets the scarf in a bag, along with his credit card and a receipt. He sighs.

* * *

Jason enters his apartment, with the neatly wrapped present for Tim - which he got wrapped right after he got it from the store next to it. 

He can smell Tim's perfume from here. 

"Tim?" He calls. 

"In the living room" He hears his boyfriend call out. 

He grins. _Well here goes nothing_. He walks into the living room, and finds Tim in one of his hoodie, cuddled up with a cushion near the fireplace. 

"Hey" He murmurs. 

"Hi" He hears Tim say shyly. 

"I got a present for you" He says smiling, as he gestures towards the wrapped gift in his hand. 

"I got you one too" Tim says eagerly, as he gets the gift under the medium sized christmas tree right beside the fireplace. "Let's open them together" Tim suggest. 

"Why not" Jason says, as they exchange their presents. 

"one, two...three" They both of their presents. Jason lets out a gasp, he also hears Tim let out one as well. "Oh my God" Both of them mumble, as they take out their presents. 

Jason takes out the scarf he saw on display. Red with golden embroidery. "Tim I...how? why?" He inquires as he looks up and faces Tim, who looks starstruck as he looks at the scarf Jason got him. 

"I-I called my parents, fought with them j-just for you. I saw how much you loved it and I just couldn't...I had to get it for you.." Tim admits. "How about you?" 

"Fuck..I saw how heartbroken you were when you saw the price. I couldn't stand it, spent my savings for you, just to make you happy" He smiles. 

Tim gasps. "Jason you idiot! You shouldn't have spent that much money on me! And from your own savings might I add! What the fuck?!" Tim yells. 

"I wanted to Tim, it's fine. Besides I'm your idiot, you wouldn't love me if I wasn't" The words just slip out of his mouth. _Fuck_. 

Suddenly Tim crashes their lips together. It's not a long kiss. Almost a peck really. "That's true, I do" He says, as he pulls away. 

He doesn't know what comes over him, but he crashes his lips on Tim's again. This time it's longer. Filled with passion and love and he just can't get enough of it. Can't get enough off Tim. 

When they finally pull away, they're both panting. They're foreheads press together. "I love you" 

"I love you too" Tim says back and Jason's heart literally melts. Butterflies form in his stomach and he knows he's blushing but thankfully the darkness of the evening hiding it. "But please don't spend so much money on me next time" He says, full on serious. 

Jason chuckles. "Well I can't promise that" 

"Jay, I'm serious!" 

"I'll think about it"

"Ugh you dork!"

"You wouldn't have it any other way though"

"Sadly" 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that shit, like idek. This was so crap tff 
> 
> I know gucci doesn't sell scarves (i think at least) so like don't kill me on this one. Let me live for God's sake.


End file.
